A Wolf and His Cub
by SlytherClaw3942
Summary: Remus John Lupin, aka Moony, is by no means a normal man. He is a Wizard and Harry Potter's only hope at a happy childhood. Join Remus and Harry on an adventure that spans from Harry's childhood through his Hogwarts years.
1. Prologue: October 31, 1981

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction. I have been an avid reader for several years now, especially enjoying the work of Robst, Driftwood,** **Sinyk, and many others. Here is my attempt at a Harry raised by Lupin story. My intent is for this fan fiction to cover some of Harry's childhood with Lupin and all of his Hogwarts years. The story will strictly be Harry/Hermione or Harry/Luna because I just can't stand Harry/Ginny for whatever reason. We will see what happens with our favorite Werewolf though. That said, I am keeping this first chapter short to gage everyone's thoughts and opinions. I love criticism so have it it!**

 **PS: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Remus John Lupin, aka Moony, was by no means a normal man. Mr. Lupin did normal things, such as paying taxes, taking medication, and spending free time with likeminded individuals. But even these seemingly normal things were abnormal. Mr. Lupin did pay taxes, but to a government entity known as the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Lupin did take medication, but in the form of a potion and only so that he could keep his mind when he turned into a Werewolf once a month. Mr. Lupin also spent his free time with likeminded individuals, but these individuals consisted of a secret society known as the Order of the Phoenix, dedicated to defending the Wizarding World from a psychotic Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Yes, Remus Lupin was not normal. He was a citizen of Magical Britain, a Werewolf, a freedom fighter, and above all a Wizard.

The fight against the aforementioned Dark Lord Voldemort had not gone well for Remus and his friends. People were dying, citizens were afraid to roam the streets alone, and moral was low within the order. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, two order members, were some of the latest casualties. Remus remembered the look on Molly Weasley's face when she heard her two brothers had died. At least she had her husband Arthur and a few children to boot. Not everyone was so lucky.

Remus himself was suffering difficulties. Most Werewolves had aligned themselves with the Dark Lord, following the lead of Fenrir Greyback. Greyback had completely embraced his wolfish nature, often feeding on innocents despite the lack of a full moon and a complete transformation. It was Greyback himself that had turned Remus Lupin at a young age. All of this amounted to one thing. Remus was a rare Werewolf fighting on the side of the light, making him an obvious candidate to spy on Greyback and the other Werewolves that supported the Dark Lord. Werewolves that give into their nature tend to be aggressive, often proving their own strength by sparing with one another. This alone had earned Remus more than a few scars in his role as a spy. The emotional scars of witnessing the horrid acts committed upon innocents is best left unsaid.

Tonight was a rare night for Remus Lupin though. The date is October 31, 1981. Thankfully, Remus had no obligations at this time, resulting in a night off for the man. Normally he might spend such blessed moments with his friends, particularly James Potter, Sirius Black, and Petter Pettigrew, but such a thing was not possible for Remus at the moment. James Potter and his wife Lily were in hiding with their son Harry, as the Dark Lord has put out a hit on the Potters. Their manner of hiding was by means of the fidelius charm. This charm erased a particular location from the memories of all individuals, aside from one person known as the secret keeper. Only the keeper can tell others about the location, granting them access. Remus was not the secret keeper himself. That job belonged to Sirius Black. Black himself was busy on Auror duty, catching dark wizards. As for Peter, well Remus had no idea were Pettigrew was. Peter tended to keep to himself anyway.

As a result, Remus decided to spend the night at his small apartment in Kent enjoying a cup of tea. Sadly, the night would not remain so peaceful. Remus had nearly fallen asleep on the couch when a large spectral dog appeared in his kitchen. Remus recognized it at once as Sirius' patronus.

" _Moony, Godric's Hollow has been attacked… It was him… Prongs and Lily… its all my fault. I have to make things right. I'm going after the bastard responsible. I'm sorry I didn't trust you Moony. Whatever you hear about me, well you and Harry are all I have left. Yes Moony… Harry survived. Hagrid took him from me under Dumbledore's orders. If you don't hear back from me soon..._ please _look out for my Godson. Goodbye Moony…"_

Remus' complexion turned pale white. James and his wife Lily were dead. Yet, Sirius was the secret keeper. That could only mean he had betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who. Why then would then Sirius's patronus show up and tell him what happened? Something wasn't right, of that Remus was certain. He would worry about that later though. For now he was determined to head to Godric's Hollow, hoping Sirius was wrong.

With a loud crack Remus Lupin instantly appeared at Godric's Hollow in front of the Potter home. What he saw brought him to his knees. The Potter Cottage was in ruins. Not much was left of the roof, most of the walls were gone or collapsed, and smoke still rose from the remains of the once happy home. Composing himself, Remus entered the cottage and headed towards the staircase. There at the bottom of the stairs was the lifeless body of his best friend, James Potter. Seeing the dead body of one of his best friends nearly threw him into shock. Memories of Mooney, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail flooded his mind and hot tears poured down his face as Remus realized no new memories would ever be made. Turning away, he climbed what remained of the stairs and entered the nursery room. Like the rest of the house, the room was in shambles. There in front of little Harry's crib, was Lily. Long red hair adorned a beautiful face that was stuck in a perpetual state of terror. Remus howled into the night, screaming at the injustice of his friends' demise. Fighting his very Werewolf nature that demanded retribution, he pulled himself together yet again. There would be a time for tears, but now was not it.

Remus Lupin left the nursery, walked down the stairs, and exited the cottage. Turning back to the cottage one last time, he vowed to do what was right, which was becoming increasingly clear. He had a boy to look after, to protect, to love. Filled with determination, deliberation, and a destination in mind, Remus John Lupin, aka Moony, disappeared from Godric's Hollow.


	2. Illuminating Conversation

**Hello Everyone! Today I have put a few easter eggs in this chapter. One is a small reference to a beloved online musical and the other dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Let me know if you can spot them. Today our story takes Remus to Hogwarts as he searches for Harry. Don't forget to review!**

Ps: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling. Some dialogue in this chapter also belongs to JK Rowling.

On a normal night in Hogsmeade Village, silence permeates the small Wizarding settlement. The Three Broomsticks, the local pub, may have a few patrons. The Hogshead, the less reputable pub, a few less. Tonight, things were different. Both pubs were bursting at the seams and people crowded the streets. Excitement, joy, and laughter filled the village. Wizards and Witches were shooting sparks into the air and making merry. Above all they could be heard saying with jubilation, "To Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." Somehow, someway, this boy had managed to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort and the news had spread throughout Magical Britain and beyond.

It was to this exuberant environment that one Remus Lupin instantly appeared. Mr. Lupin traversed the crowds, ignoring the celebration around him. He was a man with a mission and nothing could stop him. From what Sirius had said, Hagrid had taken Harry on Dumbledore's orders. It was for this reason that Remus Lupin braved the crowds of Homemade and made his way towards the Hogwarts gates.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was the premiere school for young witches and wizards to attend in the entire United Kingdom. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore held many key positions in the wizarding world. Among these was Headmaster of Hogwarts. Remus wagered that if Harry was going to be anywhere, it would be at Hogwarts. At the very least, Dumbledore may be able to tell him something.

The gates of Hogwarts were sealed with immense wards, in fact, far more than usual given the war. Remus approached the gates with determination, stating his purpose with clarity. "My name is Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts graduate and member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am here to speak with the Headmaster on urgent business. Please let me pass." Magic encased Remus scrutinizing his intent and words. With a loud gong announcing his presence to the residents of Hogwarts, the gates creaked open, allowing the unwavering man to pass through.

Remus quickly made his way across the grounds, passing Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch, and the black lake along the way. Entering the school, Remus found nothing but silence, which did not bother the man as it was well past midnight at this point in time and the students would be asleep. Making his way through the school, Remus soon found himself on the third floor in front of a large Gargoyle statue. Beyond this statue lied the Headmaster's office. "I am here to speak with the Headmaster, please allow me entry," announced Remus. The statue remained stagnant, giving Remus no sign of any acknowledgment.

With a sigh, Remus began to spout off random phrases, hoping to guess the password. "Acid Pop. Fizzing Whizbee. Cockroach Clusters. Cauldron Cakes. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" Nothing. Alubs and his obsession for sweats… Perhaps something of the Muggle variety, thought Remus. "KitKat Bar, Hershey, Jolly Rancher, Red Vines, Choc…" The rumbling and sudden movement of the Gargoyle stopped Remus at once. In its place now lay a spiral staircase. Grateful for his relatively quick success, Remus climbed the stairs at once with the intent of barging into the office to demand answers. His hand reached for the door, but the voices coming from the office stopped him.

"Damnit Albus you swore you would protect her! Was that Severus Snape… what was that Death Eater doing here? "Like you, she put her faith in the wrong person," rang the clear voice of Albus Dumbledore. Now Remus was confused. Why was Dumbledore talking to Snape instead of stunning him and calling the DMLE? Dumbledore's voice broke Remus' thoughts. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear." "What do—what do you mean," responded Severus. With no hesitation and a persuasive tone, Dumbledore spoke, "You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Voldemort is not dead Severus. He will return. Help me protect Lily's son." Remus waited, now glued to the conversation. After a long period of silence Snape grunted out his assent and gave a magical vow to do so. "Excellent my boy, Dumbledore jubilantly answered. "Harry will come to Hogwarts in 10 years' time. For his own safety, I have placed him with his muggle relatives, under strong blood wards. These wards will prevent anyone that would seek to harm young Harry from gaining entry. Besides, who would think to look for the boy in the Muggle world?"

The conversation continued, but Remus had heard enough. What was Albus thinking placing Harry with the Dursleys? Remus had met Lily's sister on a few occasions and the sisters could not be more different. Where Lily was warm and welcoming, Petunia was vicious and intolerant of what she considered to be abnormal. At the top of that list was Magic. Even if Harry was not kicked out into the streets, Remus doubted he would ever be shown any love. With this in mind, Remus snuck back down the spiral stairs and hurried out of the school and towards the gates of Hogwarts.

After exiting the gates, and without looking back, Remus vanished on the spot, heading towards Harry. Had he looked back, he may have noticed a small tabby cat watching him with a focus too great for any animal.


	3. The Cat and the Wolf

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I would like to start by thanking Gginsc, Booklover19a, and Heart for their reviews of the last chapter. Also, you may or may not have noticed, but Remus will not be worshiping the ground Albus Dumbledore walks on. As for Dumbledore himself, I will do my best to write him according to what JK Rowling has given us in canon. He is not a villain, but he does believe in the greater good and tends to think only he knows best. That said, today's chapter begins from the perspective of somebody other than our favorite Werewolf protagonist. The list of casualties from the first war in this chapter is taken from the Harry Potter Wiki. Remember to leave a review!**

 **Ps: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling.**

While countless witches and wizards were celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord all over the country, Minerva McGonagall could be found in her office at Hogwarts, drowning her sorrows with a glass of Odgen's firewhisky. Minerva held the titles of Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy Head at Hogwarts. She was also a devoted member of the Order of the Phoenix. Minerva had worshipped at the altar of Albus Dumbledore for more than two decades during her tenure at Hogwarts and she followed him into battle during the war. Now, it seemed, the war was over. But at what cost?

Countless lives had been lost leading up to this day. Marlene McKinnon. Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Dorcas Meadows. Most of the Bones family. Even Minerva's younger brother Robert. Those were only a few. Now, James and Lily Potter. Minerva had the pleasure of teaching both the Potters during their time at Hogwarts. James, while mischievous and a headache for the faculty, was charming. Lily, kind and brilliant. Thinking about the Potters nearly caused Minerva to break down in tears yet again. Instead, she simply poured another glass and indulged in the drink, burning her throat and ebbing the pain.

Minerva paused and went back to her thoughts. There was more. Not more than a few hours after James and Lily… Albus decided to place Harry with Lily's muggle sister and her husband and did so around midnight on their doorstep, leaving only a note to explain. Minerva had watched the family and both were atrocious. The woman gossiped with her neighbors about how awful the other neighbors were in some respect. The man nearly burst a blood vessel screaming at a subordinate on the landline. Minerva had brought this up with Albus, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Harry Potter must be raised away from the magical world so he can grow up safe from those that would do him harm", Albus had said. "Moreover", Albus went on with a twinkle in his eyes, "these people are Harry's family and will surely show him love. "That was all very well and good but Minerva doubted Harry would be protected from the harm caused inside the muggle residence.

Minerva reached to refill her glass, but a loud gong from the wards alerted her to the presence of a stranger entering the Hogwarts grounds. The sound indicated the visitor was allowed onto the grounds by Hogwarts herself. Such alerts always went to Minerva, as Albus had deemed them unworthy of his attention. Putting her glass down with a sigh, Minerva got up to investigate.

One of the benefits of being a master of transfiguration is the ability to transform into an animal. Those with this ability are referred to as an animagus. Minerva McGonagall was an animagus and transformed on the spot into a small tabby cat with markings on the eyes were her glasses normally rested. This form heightened her senses and allowed her to easily blend in the shadows.

Using her ears, Minerva followed the footsteps on the late night guest to the third floor. Upon arriving, she found herself peering at Remus Lupin heading up the spiral staircase towards the Headmaster's office. Wondering what her former student and fellow Order member was doing at the school this late at night, she proceeded with caution. Just as Remus was about to open the door to the headmaster's office, he stopped to listen in on a conversation, prompting Minerva to do the same. Using her enhanced hearing, Minerva listened along with the unknowing Remus. What transpired quickly shifted Minerva's mood from curiosity to anger! Albus had the gall to lecture Minerva on the necessity of placing Harry with the muggles for his own safety and then ask a Death Eater to help protect the boy?

Before she could think further on the subject, Remus swiftly exited the staircase, bringing Minerva back to her senses. If she knew her former student well, he would be going after Harry… and she was going to join him. Damn Albus and damn his convoluted plans. Her mind set, the tabby cat shadowed Remus Lupin out of Hogwarts and watched him disappear once he passed through the gates. Minerva McGonagall reverted to her human form and followed.

 **Remus Lupin-Remus Lupin-Remus Lupin-Remus Lupin-Remus Lupin-Remus Lupin**

It was nearing dawn in Little Whinging when Remus Lupin materialized out of thin air. Looking around to make sure nobody saw his sudden entry, he sighed with relief and walked towards Harry. From what he remembered with his chats with Lily, Petunia and her family lived on Privet Drive. It only took Remus a few minutes to find the street. What he found were several two-story cookie-cutter houses along with a few lampposts, keeping the street lit during the now waning dark.

Just in case any muggles were looking out their windows, Remus cast a quick disillusionment charm on himself. He walked down the street looking at each property until he came to Number 4. The house itself was obscenely normal with a flawless garden, a car in the driveway, and a sparkling driveway. What caught Remus' eyes though, was the little crib in front of the door. Using caution, he slowly made his way towards the porch. Unbeknownst to Remus, a small ripple shimmered in the air, signaling his safe passage through a powerful set of blood wards. While powerful, these wards themselves were based on intent, and Remus Lupin had no intention of harming a hair on Harry Potter's head.

Inside the crib Remus found the undeniable small form of a sleeping Harry Potter wrapped in blankets with a letter addressed to Petunia. The boy had James' facial feature apart from the eyes, those belonged to Lily. Also adorned on the lad's face was a scar, which caused Remus to frown, but he would worry about that later when he was safe away with Harry. Being careful not to wake him up, Remus Lupin picked up the crib with caution and slowly turned around— "Good evening Mr. Lupin, or should I say good morning?" Remus had his wand up in an instant with the intent of using lethal force to defend himself and Harry but stopped when he saw the familiar features of Minerva McGonagall.

Remus dropped his dissolution charm and spoke. "Hello Minerva. How did you know I would be here?"

"I intend to answer your question Remus, but not before I ask a few of my own," Minerva replied with a stern look and pursed lips. "What do you intend to do with Mr. Potter?"

"I plan to take him away from here and raise him of course. Lily would never have wanted her son brought up by her vile sister! Harry needs to be nurtured and loved."

"I agree. That statement caused Remus to relax. "However, you seem to have forgotten a crucial detail Mr. Lupin. Tell me, what day is it."

Puzzled, Remus replied, "November 1."

"Yes it is. Please tell me what happens eight days from now on November 9."

Realization hit Remus immediately and he nearly crumbled to the ground with distress. He likely would have had he not been holding Harry. "I… I transform into a Werewolf."

"That is correct. Did you even think about Harry's safety or is this just a selfish game for you to gain companionship," Minerva replied with venom in her voice.

Remus roared in response, "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HARRY! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT LEFT HIM ON A DOORSTEP WITH A BUNCH OF MAGIC HATING MUGGLES! HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT AND I WILL DIE TO DEFEND HIM… Sorry for the outburst. I guess I haven't thought everything through yet."

To his great surprise, Minerva cracked a smile. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. I will help you sort out the details Remus. More importantly, I will help you with Harry. After all, the boy will certainly need a woman to help raise him, lest he become even more clueless than the typical male."

The overjoyed Remus shocked Minerva right back by pulling her into a fierce one arm hug and shed silent tears! "You have no idea what this means to me. I promise to be responsible with Harry."

"Yes, yes enough of that," Minerva said pushing Remus off though smiling all the same. "Albus cast blood wards around the property and with Harry gone they will fall and he will know about it. We need to leave now!" Remus was about to speak, but Minerva interrupted him continuing her lecture, "No your apartment in Kent will not suffice Mr. Lupin. I heard Albus' conversation with Severus just as you did and between the two of them and the rest of the order they will find you instantly. Not to mention the fact that you disillusioned yourself here, leaving a trace of your magical signature, which I assure you Albus will find! Any magic I used here can be explained away as I was here with Albus when Harry was dropped off."

"YOU HELPED THAT MEDDLING COOT LEAVE HARRY HERE WITH THE MUGGLES!"

"Calm yourself Remus! You already had one outburst and we don't want to wake the muggles. It was a mistake and one I intend to fix. I have a safe house outside of England. It is under the fidelius charm and I am the secret keeper. I am going to get you and Harry there and we can continue this discussion then if you so desire. Take my arm and we can head there now."

Remus hesitated still reeling from the revelation that Minerva was part of the plot that nearly saw his cub saddled with the vermin inside that house. "Fine. I will trust you Minerva. but so help me if you take me and Harry to the old goat I will never forgive you and I guarantee the Potters will be waiting for you in the next life!"

His peace spoken, Remus grabbed Minerva with one arm and held onto the cradle with the other. The three vanished from the neighborhood as the sun began to rise on another normal day in Little Whinging.


End file.
